Gennō
}} Gennou was man under the guise of a carpenter who came to Konoha to help a rebuilder in the rebulit plan. In the past, he fought Konohagakure with his homevillage Kagerougakure. When Kagerougakure was whiped out by the another village, Genno was the only one left from his village. He resurfaced to steal the blueprints of the fort structure around Konohagakure. Genno faked his death when he activated the paper bombs on him. With the village ended up under the S-Rank State of Emergency, most of it's ninja were dispatched to the borders of the village. With his life failing, he decided it was time to use the explosive notes which had remained hidden over the previous decades. When his identity was revealed, the Konoha Genin and Shikamaru Nara began investigating his actions. Though he was first set on destroying the village, he came to appreciate Naruto Uzumaki and the young generation's determination and he used his trap making to give them an interesting hunt. He faked his death and the body was identified as a fake by Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Genno then has his bird drop all the blueprints over the village. Genno also planted a target structure in the Kunai Hall of the Ninja Academy where one was almost hit by some of the students. Neji Hyuga and Hinata were able to find connected Paper Bombs all over the village. Naruto encountered Genno in the mountain overlooking the village and revealed everything and revealed that he plans to blow up the mountain to bury Konohagakure. With his plans finally revealed, he took on the Konoha Genin. He managed to dodge Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru's attack and used a trick to escape Shino Aburame's insect attack. After a Genjutsu trick, Genno summoned a giant bird. When Ino went into his body she felt pain so extreme that she left it immediately. Genno matched Rock Lee's Taijutsu. Genno had placed paper bombs in the Third Hokage's face as a trigger for the explosion. After defeating the bird, Genno decided to finally stop pushing his ailing body and he passed away from injuries that never healed. When Shikamaru explaned to the Hokage what had happened he said that Genno did entend to blow up the village when he first arriverd. Then He continued saying that then he met Naruto and decided not to blow up the village and had the birds drop paper bombs to play a treasure hunt again like he did with his own son and that Naruto breminded him of his own son. Abilities Despite his advanced age, Genno was a formidable ninja famous for his brains. His greatest trait was his intelligence, which was great enough to even outsmart an entire squardon of ANBU Black Ops. Like Shikamaru, Genno was adept at perceiving all around him and formulating well thoughout plans several steps ahead of his opponent that could also involve misdirections, as well as quickly altering his plans should the situation change. His intellect best served him as a trap expert, earning him the the nickname The Trap Master. With Genno's style for traps revolved around infiltration of an enemy's territory and stealthily laying explosives, he proved himself to be a very capable actor. According to Shikamaru, Genno's talent for infiltration, whether hiding in the shadows or disguising his true objective deserved legendary status. Genno demonstrated to be very crafty and skilled in battle as well, utilzing several expert level combinations from taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. He would regularly use his trap expertise to make his opponents more hesitant to approach him by rigging himself with poison gases. In terms of taijutsu, his prowess was able to keep up with Rock Lee and presumably only lost because of his failing health. Category:Characters